


I Trust You

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [36]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma finds out about Killian's cursed lips, she runs. He follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You

Emma sat against the door in the small hallway in Granny's, leaning her head against the hard, rough wood that was snagging her hair. She heard him breathing on the other side, practically felt his warmth radiating through the door, and all she wanted was for him to let her in.

"Emma, please go." he whispered, his voice breaking, and it hurt her. It hurt to hear him so heartbroken, so alone.

"No. Please, let me in."

"I can't." he whispered.

Emma slammed her head against the door, closing her eyes and swearing under her breath. "Killian, please."

He was pulling away from the door. "You were right. You can't trust me. You never can. Because my feelings for you will always make my decisions for me, and they'll always be to protect you and the ones you care about, and you can't trust a person like that." Killian said, and Emma heard his voice go distant, his Hook returning. No, oh please God, no.

Emma turned around and pressed her hand against the door. "Is that why you didn't tell me about the curse?"

He sighed, and she felt his presence return against the door. His warmth and that thing that she always felt whenever he was near - that electric pulse - grew closer again. "Yes. I thought I was protecting you and your boy. But I pushed you away. I see that now. I'm sorry I betrayed your trust."

Emma leaned her forehead against the door and closed her eyes. If she let the outside world in right now, she wouldn't be able to say this. "Yes. You did betray it. But you thought you were doing it for everyone's safety. You were protecting my son, and I can't trust you for that."

"But you said..."

"I was angry. I've been hurt so many times before and you...you were always just there. Helping me. Saving the entire town. Twice. And I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for the moment you'd stab me in the back, but it never came. So I stopped waiting and instead started opening up." Emma felt hot tears stream down her face as she threw it all into the open. He needed to know the truth. "Yesterday was...well, far from the other shoe. It was nothing. You tried to help everyone, to save my son, but I was just so disappointed because I thought you'd abandoned me. Like Neal. Like my parents."

She heard him swallow thickly. "Emma, I..."

"I'm not finished. I understand that you're cursed. I understand why you did what you did. I also understand that you've been in a very dark place for a very long time and a person can't just...flip a switch and be someone completely different. Being a hero is difficult. You're still learning." She closed her fist and held it against the door, praying to God that this would help him. "I have faith in you. I trust you, Killian." There it was. She hadn't actually said it to him out loud yet. But now she had, and it was the truth.

"Gods, Emma, if it weren't for that damned curse..." he groaned, but then he stopped himself again.

Emma could feel his inner conflict, and wanted nothing more than to hug him tightly, to show him that she did care, did trust him. "Killian, please. Don't pull away from me. I get that you're cursed, I get that you want to stay away from me, but please,  _please_  don't push me away." She took a deep breath. "I need you."

It was silent on the other side of the door for a long time, and then she heard his head fall against the wood with a thud. "I'll be here, Emma. Come what may, I'll be right here with you."

Emma let out a strangled sob, and she rested her tired body against the door. "Good." she said with a small smile. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!


End file.
